It Started Out Innocently...
by lillykawaii
Summary: Tai comes to Matt with a problem...YAOI, Taito


Note: Last time I checked, I didn't own Digimon. Don't own the song _Truly, Madly, Deeply _either, that honor would belong to Savage Garden. Also, this story contains **_Yaoi_**, or boy/boy love, please don't read it and leave a bunch of immature comments in my guestbook if you don't approve of the idea.

*Matt and Tai are 16 yrs old.

****

It Started Out Innocently…

Matt was a little surprised when Tai came to him. It made sense, to help Tai with a problem, they were best friends after all, but the thing that confused him about the situation was that Tai was blushing.

"Hi, Tai," he said, smiling and opening the door to his apartment.

"Matt, I have a problem," Tai blurted out at the same time, his cheeks reddening.

"Geez, Tai, can't you at least say hi?" Matt asked sarcastically as Tai pushed past him and made himself comfortable on the Ishida's couch.

"Huh?" Tai gave him a confused look before going back to his problem. "Matt you have to help me."

"What is it this time, Tai? Is Kari threatening to cut your hair in your sleep again because you fed the cat play-doh?" he asked, rolling his eyes and remembering Tai's last three "problems".

"No, nothing like that. I don't know how to ask this, but…" he trailed off and pushed his goggles farther back on his head.

"Usually by forming sentences and adding a question mark at the end."

"Wow, Matt, you really make stuff like this easy!" Tai shot back.

"It would be better if you just ask me!" 

"I need-you-to-teach-me-how-to-dance," he mumbled in one breath.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again!" Tai cried out in frustration.

"I didn't quite catch it all Tai, seeing as how you said the whole sentence in one breath. If you want my help, I have to know what's wrong so I can figure out how to help you."

Tai sighed and shook his head. "I need you to teach me how to dance," he said slowly, hanging his head in humiliation.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" 

"Slow dance."

"Why?" Matt asked, caught off guard. Tai was just not the type of guy to slow dance. Sure, he was athletic, graceful on the soccer field, but he was much too self-conscious to ever dance well. Matt could imagine Tai tripping and falling on his face as he tried to move with the music.

"Well, see, Sora has this thing to go to, a dance type thing for some activity she's in, some girl thing, ya know? Anyway, it's a formal dance, and I'm her date."

"But you can't stand Sora," Matt pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's sneaky. She mentioned it to my parents, and how she would like to ask their permission to ask me, and well…they kinda volunteered me."

Matt snickered. "I'm sorry, it's just…I-can't-imagine-you-dancing!" he burst out, clapping his hands over his mouth to smother his laughter.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel better," Tai said dryly.

"Do you have to wear a tux?" Matt asked, hiding his smile behind the back of his hand.

"Yes. And I have to go help Sora pick out her dress."

"You have to help?!" Matt squared his shoulders and imitated Tai. "The teal slip dress looks divine on you, but the red chiffon makes your legs look longer."

"Shut up!" Tai said, grinning and shoving Matt over in the floor.

The blonde collapsed into a pile of giggles and snickers on the floor. Tai jumped on him and started tickling his friend.

"Let's get down to business," Matt said, between giggles. "Hey, why did you ask me to teach you? You know Mimi would love to do something like that."

"Yeah, but Mimi would tell everybody, you know how she is."

Matt hopped up and went to the radio. "What music should we choose?' he asked, turning seriously.

"I don't know. Blink 182?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Geez, Kamiya, no wonder you need me to teach you. You can't slow dance to Blink 182. You need something romantic, like "My Heart Will Go On", ya know, that Celine Dion song, or something."

"Pardon the hell outta me!" Tai said, crossing his arms and scowling.

"And another thing, you can dance if you're sitting in the floor pouting."

"I am not pouting," he pouted.

Matt laughed softly and offered his friend his hand. "Let's listen to that new station, it plays love songs."

"What else does it play?"

"Just love songs."

"Wait until I tell Daisuke that spent today listening to love songs with you," Tai said snickering as Matt went to the radio and flipped it on.

"He'll face vault for sure," he commented, adjusting the tuner and volume. "Now, I'll be you and you be Sora."

"I have to be Sora?" Tai asked, wrinkling his nose cutely. "Well, okay…but can I have a cereal bowl to wear on head so I can feel that I'm really getting into the part?"

Matt hid his smile behind the back of his hand. "This is serious, Tai."

"Should I be wearing a dress for this? Maybe you should call me Tia…"

Matt snickered. "We aren't getting anything done this way."

Tai grinned at him. "Just trying to make the best of a bad situation."

Matt took Tai's hand and placed it on his shoulder. "You're hand goes here, and the other one goes here. I put my hands here and here and then…Tai, are you listening?"

"Huh?"

Matt sighed. "Okay, they're starting a new song, now, move with me," he instructed.

Through the first song things went smoothly, Tai only managing to trip over his partner's feet once. When the second began, the tension grew. 

Tai danced to Deana Carter's "Strawberry Wine" in his best friend's arms. _This isn't so hard,_ he thought._ It doesn't feel weird, either. I mean, it's Matt…he's my best friend…he's a guy…but this doesn't feel wrong…_

I am so messed up, Matt mentally slapped himself._ It's Tai. I shouldn't get all nervous when I'm dancing with Tai. C'mon Matt, pull yourself together, this is the guy that intentionally threw your cell phone in the toilet…_

That song ended and "Truly, Madly, Deeply," by Savage Garden began to play. Matt couldn't help himself, he closed his eyes and began to sing the sweet melody.

"_I'll be your dream._

I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope. I'll be your love.

Be everything that you need.

I'll love you more with every breath.

Truly madly deeply do..."

Matt opened his eyes and looked down at Tai, who was smiling with his eyes closed, resting his head on Matt's shoulder. The tall blonde felt his heart beat speeding up, and a warm feeling growing in his chest.

__

Please don't let this song ever end…

The music ended and another song began, but neither boy listened. They looked up, their eyes locking.

"Matt?"

"Shhh…" Matt leaned over and brushed his lips over Tai's softly. "God, Tai, I…" He leaned against his friend, panting.

"Matt that was…was that real?" Tai whispered, his chest heaving against Matt's.

"I…I…"

Tai paused a moment. "Did you mean it?" he asked, finally.

"Nani?"

"The kiss…"

"I'm not sure…" Matt admitted.

"You aren't?" Tai asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Let's try it again." He wrapped his arms around Tai and pulled him closer, his lips brushing against the other boy's at first, then catching his mouth in his own.

The dark haired boy leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth wider to coax Matt's tongue in. Matt took the offer, gently pressing his tongue down on Tai's, before exploring his partner's mouth with it.

Tai moaned and clinched a handful of the blonde bishonen's shirt in his hand as Matt pulled back from the kiss. His lips brushed Tai's cheek and slid lower down his jaw, to his neck.

Tai rolled his head to the side to allow him better access. Matt took the opportunity, brushing aside several strands of dark hair and planting his lips on the tender spot where Tai's shoulder and neck met. He teased the area with his tongue, but soon decided that Tai wasn't squirming enough and nipped at it with his teeth.

Tai cried out his pleasure mixed with pain as Matt soothed away the bite marks with his tongue. Matt pulled back and hugged Tai tight, pausing for a moment to catch his breath.

"Tai…let's…sit down…My knees…are…going weak…" he managed to gasp.

Tai nodded and took two steps backward, collapsing on the couch. The whole little scene struck Matt as funny. "That was graceful!" he laughed, holding his chest.

Tai was still panting, so in response, he pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue.

Matt sat beside him, leaning against the goggled bishonen. After a few moments he closed his eyes and let a dreamy smile cross his face.

Tai watched him for some time, before daring to disturb him. "Matt?" he said softly.

"Mmm?"

"What do we do about this?"

"About what?" Matt asked, his eyes fluttering open.

"About this," Tai made a motion to the area where they had been standing moments before.

"I honestly don't know Tai. Do we pretend it didn't happen?"

"No, I don't think we can, as intense as it was, there had to be something to it."

Matt nodded. "That would explain this warm feeling growing in my stomach."

Tai smiled. "Do you honestly think it could, Matt? Do you really think this could grow into love?"

Matt took a deep breath and gazed into Tai's eyes. "I do think so, Tai. It just feels…right."

Tai nodded. "But how do we tell everyone about…"

"That's going to be hard. I mean, we're both guys…"

"It shouldn't matter, but I know my Dad'll make a big deal out of it."

"Maybe we just shouldn't tell anyone yet…"

"I think that's best," Tai said, reaching out to stroke Matt's soft blonde hair. "So much has happened today." He glanced at his watch. "In the last hour actually."

Matt shifted, his head still on Tai's shoulder, eyes half lidded, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Mmm. Tai? Can I ask you a serious question?"

"You can ask me anything." Tai's voice was low and husky.

"I said a serious question!"

Tai sighed. "Ask away."

"Is Sora going to let you wear your goggles to the dance?" he snickered.

Tai grinned. "You know what? I think Mimi is going to the same dance. Now it just so happens that she doesn't have a date, and I think I know just the guy…"

Matt's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't!"

Tai grinned evilly and nodded.

"You would!" Matt groaned.

Tai laughed, watching his friend sweat drop and try to hide behind a throw pillow. Tai grabbed the pillow and threw it aside, noting Matt's lopsided grin and stealing a kiss from him. "I have to go," he said sadly.

"I'll miss you."

Tai stood and pulled Matt up with him, brushing their lips together again, before stepping toward the door. Matt followed, kissing him again before he walked out.

The blonde bishonen closed the door and sighed happily. His hand hadn't even left the knob when there was a knock on the door. Tai threw himself inside and wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, kissing him once more.

"Okay, I'm gone for real this time!" Tai gasp, running for the elevator. He stepped on and turned around, blowing Matt a kiss before the door closed. 

Matt closed the door and collapsed happily on the couch. Sure, it had started out innocently, but it had turned into so much more…

*.Lilly~Kawaii.* 


End file.
